TRES
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: El amor no correspondido resulta trágico, pero cuando se convierte en un amor prohibido los obstáculos son más difíciles de superar. (Estado: Capítulo Nuevo U/A)
1. Usagi

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

**__****C**

**TRES...**

por

**C**orazón de Diamante

_**C**_

–¿Ya lo viste?

–Aún no...

–¿Tienes miedo?

Antes de responder se sentó sobre el sillón de la sala de estar del hospital. Respiro profundamente y cerro sus parpados para contener las lagrimas; una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadían.

–Hijo, ya eres padre.

El hombre de aproximadamente 37 años se sentó al lado de su hijo adolescente y los abrazo con cariño.

–Papá tengo miedo, pero como les prometí: luchare y hare todo lo posible para que mi familia se encuentre bien. Y Darien se sienta orgulloso de mi, como yo lo estoy de ti.

–Con que mi nieto se va a llamar como yo.

Los dos sonrieron, el joven se incorporo seguido de su padre; camino con paso firme en dirección a los cuneros.

_**Cuatro años después**_

–Darien apaga las velitas_..._

El niño movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras cruzaba sus brazos en son de protesta. El joven padre sostenía la video cámara con la esperanza de captar el momento. El pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de su madre; por primera vez se negaba a obedecer a sus amados abuelitos.

–Mi amor se un buen niño... –la joven madre lo instaba para que no desobedeciera.

Las miradas expectantes de los familiares que lo rodeaban no lo inmutaron_._

–¡Queremos pastel! -dijeron al unísono sus amiguitos.

–¡No, hasta que llegue Selene!

–¿Quién es Selene?... ¿una amiguita del kínder? –le pregunto su abuelita_. _

Su padre al escuchar el nombre dejo la videocámara sobre la mesa donde se encontraba los regalos, se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que provoco el llanto del pequeño.

–Pide un deseo y te prometo que este se cumplirá –su madre le dio un beso en su húmeda mejilla.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, vio en aquellas cuatro flamitas: la única esperanza de volver a ver a su Selene. Lleno sus pulmones con aire y con un fuerte soplido las apago. Los aplausos retumbaron, pero Darien parecía ajeno a todo y a todos, a él solo le importaba que su deseo se hiciese realidad.

**Cinco años después**

___–¿_Por qué siempre quieres usar mis moños favoritos?

Sujeto los moños entre sus manos y se escondió debajo de la litera para que su hermana gemela no se los quitara.

–Mina me gustan mucho, y mamá nunca me compra cosas tan bonitas como las tuyas.

–Esta bien no llores, te los regalo...

La pequeña Mina de cinco años sonrió y le ayudo a peinarse con dos pequeñas coletas.

_**C**_

La más tenue briza hacia que los pétalos de las flores de cerezos se desprendieran de las ramas y cubrieran el suelo como sí se trataran de copos de nieve rosados.

La mirada melancólica de una mujer y un hombre, que se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque; tenían en mente una sola cosa.

–Darién es un niño solitario... no tiene amigos y no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por convivir con sus compañeritos de escuela –dijo mientras veía como su hijo permanecía sentado sobre el columpio amarillo y un grupo de niños jugaban futbol.

–¡Todo es culpa de Selene...! –dijo con enfado, mientras tomaba con cariño la suave mano de su esposa.

–¿Su amiga imaginaria?

–Dudo que se trate de una simple amiga imaginaria.

–No te niego que me sentí decepcionada cuando su primera palabra fue Selene en vez de mamá... –un llanto la alerto– ¡Aquella niña esta en peligro!

Les preocupo que se encontrara a mitad del campo del futbol, pero lo que los desconcertó es que su hijo interceptara como un profesional el balón que estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza.

Darien le ayudo a incorporarse del suelo, pero no paraba de llorar.

–Sele... –no termino la frase.

–Usagi hemos estado buscándote, nuestros papás están muy preocupados por ti.

–Andrew yo... –antes de que se disculpará, el niño entrecruzó sus dedos.

–Por qué a ti no podemos engañarte... –dijo entre sollozos.

Su hermano mayor sonrió y camino con paso firme hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y su hermana Mina.

–Selene... Usag... –Darien dijo con un hilo de voz, trato de alcanzarlos, pero se desmallo y sus padres corrieron en su auxilio.

**Continuara...**

**Recuerdos de Antaño**

**I**

**Noche de Bodas**

Las campanas no dejaron de repicar durante todo el día y estaba previsto que se siguieran escuchado en el trascurso de la noche que ya hacia acto de presencia tras verse el cielo revestido de tonos rosados, anaranjados y carmesí. La luz se vio aniquilada como cada noche por su némesis: la oscuridad, que traía consigo a sus peculiares aliados, diminutos diamantes que adornaban cada rincón del cielo nocturno.

La esencia a rosas no daba tregua al olvido; cada recoveco de la alcoba nupcial se veía dominada por un sin fin de rosas que yacían sobre los pies descalzos del Rey y la Reina. Los dos permanecían a un metro de distancia, inmóviles como un par de maniquís ataviados con ropajes que realzaban su linaje. La blancura del vestido de la Reina poco a poco se vio ensombrecida por la penumbra. Los ventanales no evitaron que la oscuridad penetrara en sus frágiles corazones.

Cada uno dio un paso tras otro, ninguno de los dos Reyes dudo pese a las heridas provocadas por las punzantes espinas. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era ¨casi¨ nula, producto de la tela de sus ropas. Él rey retiro el velo que cubría el cabello y el rostro de la Reina. Antes de que él siguiera desprendiéndola de sus prendas ella bajo los tirantes de su vestido, y este resbalo lentamente dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo sobre el corseé, lentamente ella se deshizo de cada prenda que la cubría hasta rebelar la fragilidad que le imprimía su desnudez. La belleza del cuerpo femenino se realza en la mirada de un hombre.

Él desabotono los diamantes del chaleco de su frac, y siguió con la corbata; cada una de sus prendas cayeron sobre las de la Reina, como un presagio de lo que sucedería esa noche. Pese a su juventud no eran presas de la ¨urgencia¨, el tiempo transcurría tal como tenia que trascurrir, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rose de piel contra piel no los pareció turbar sin embargo el Rey poco a poco se dejo llevar por la pasión, acorralándola sobre el tálamo nupcial y con los dientes arranco aquel collar de perlas que eclipsaba su belleza, dejando una línea roja sobre su níveo cuello. La trágica suerte de algunas de las perlas fue desvanecerse sobre las sabanas de seda y otras se quedaron en medio de aquellos dos cuerpos. Ella tomo una de las perlas que se enredo con los hilos de oro de su cabello, la coloco sobre su lengua y se la trago. Él no se inmuto ante tal acción y devoró una que se quedo atrapada en medio de los senos de la Reina.

El cuerpo femenino parece frágil ante la virilidad y la musculatura de un cuerpo masculino; la rudeza y la fuerza se ciernen ante aquel ser virginal.

Y entonces sin que los dos lo planearan, sus labios dieron paso al primer beso –no previsto– que desato en ellos la ira de dos ríos que se unían y que desembocaron en saladas lágrimas.

_**C**_

_Antes que nada quiero mandar un afectuoso saludos a mis amigas Paty y Made (acabo de leer el mensaje que me dejaste en uno de mis ff, y como son las cosas, este día no pude dejar de pensar en ustedes y en los buenos momentos que compartimos por el msn). Las adoro niñas y les juro que no las he olvidado y que en cuanto pueda me pondré en contactos con ustedes. Este ff se los dedico con mucho cariño. _

_Tengo que confesar que sufrí al escribir el lime (tarde muchas horas), como ya les había comentado no soy buena creando este tipo de escenas XD pero creo que ya no soy tan tímida como en mis anteriores ff XP_


	2. ¡Te encontré!

_**C**_

–¡Tu vida corre peligro, por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo! –el hombre a punto de las lagrimas, se hinco a un lado de la gran cama y trato de besar su mejilla pero ella lo rechazo.

–Podemos encontrar otra forma de tener hijos, la adopción podría ser una op...

Al ver como lo miraba su amada, se sintió un monstruo, y es que el dilema radicaba en decidir entre la vida de la mujer a la que había amado desde que era un niño o matar al ser que habían procreado y que habían amado aún antes de que les dieran la feliz noticia de que serían padres. Pero la muerte rondaba y para él la vida de su hijo nonato podía ser interrumpida. El estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio aunque esto significara condenar a su alma.

Los frágiles brazos de la mujer sujetaron un pequeño elefante de felpa sobre su vientre; aquel objeto que sería abrazado por su hijo cuando él naciera, le daba la fuerza para pronunciar tan terribles palabras:

–¡Quiero el divorcio!

**Dieciocho años después**

¨Algún día te encontrare o solo podre verte en mis sueños,

algún día te besare o solo podre besarte en mis sueños.

Todo desaparece cuando duermo, pero que más da, si estamos juntos...¨

El alegre canto de la joven se vio interrumpido al escuchar el golpeteo que provenían de la puerta de su cuarto. Dejo el cepillo que solía utilizar como ¨micrófono¨ sobre su tocador.

–Puedes pasar... –sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

–Usa, cuál crees que debo llevar a la escuela –tomo la diadema roja y un moño blanco con piedritas plateadas que se encontraban sobre la sobrecama.

–El moño blanco...

–Entonces llevare, la diadema... –se la coloco sobre su sedoso cabello, entonces le saco la lengua al espejo; que muy bien Usagi interpreto como una indirecta– ni creas que te la voy a prestar.

–Mina no seas ridícula, acaso no puedes olvidar...

-...cuando usabas mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios, etc... sin permiso y yo siempre cedía ante tus lagrimas de cocodrilo...

Usagi tomo un cojín en donde solía acurrucarse el gato de Mina; se lo aventó a su hermana, despeinándola y salió del cuarto antes de que ella contraatacara.

Afortunadamente cerro la puerta de ¨su habitación¨ antes de que Mina entrara, y comenzara la guerra de almohadazos.

–¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar!

Escucho la amenaza de su hermana, mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y vio a su alrededor; Usagi se había quedado con la habitación de Andrew, cuando este se mudo de la casa de sus padres, pero todo permanecía tal y como él lo había dejado –muebles, decoración–. Aquel lugar desposeído de la esencia de Usagi se había convertido en su santuario, en su refugio, en su escondite.

_**C**_

_**Universidad de Harvard**_

–Quiero darle la sorpresa a mi familia en especial a mis herman... –el joven se incorporo de la silla- ¿Darien? ¿Darien?... ¿Darien?... –pero él seguía inmerso en su lectura– Endimión... –logro llamar su atención.

–Dime Andrew...

Siempre que lo llamaba así él le ponía atención. Podría decirse que se hablaban por el hecho de compartir el cuarto del dormitorio de la universidad, pero, él fue el único que había logrado que Darien lo aceptara como amigo, pese a que no le había abierto del todo su corazón. Él no sabia nada sobre la vida familiar y sentimental de Darien, por ende él no le contaba sobre su familia para no incomodarlo. Así que cambio de tema pese a que se sentía inmensamente feliz por volver a ver a su familia.

–Solo te decía que seguiré empacando y voy a dormir en el avión... –vio en dirección a la esquina derecha de la habitación donde se encontraba la maleta de Darien, ya lista para partir.

_**C**_

–¡No lo puedo creer, ya somos estudiantes del último año de preparatoria!

–Ni yo, tomando en cuenta que tú y Usagi se la pasaban reprobando y presentando extraordinarios.

–Rei, no podrías hacer el propósito de ser menos amargada, recuerda que es nuestro ultimo año juntas –abrazo a su amiga, pero fue rechazada.

–Por cierto, por qué Usa no bino contigo.

–Ami, he decidido que es hora de ser más independiente... Además desde que recuerdo siempre hemos estado en salones diferentes y pronto entraremos a diferentes universidades...

–Bueno, sí es que entran...

–¡Mako, ve como me trata la amargada de Rei...¡

–¡Amargada...! –la pobre Makoto fue usada por Mina como escudo humano.

**–**Chicas, apúrense o sí no, se van a quedar a fuera el primer día de clases –grito Usagi quien ya se encontraba en el interior de la preparatoria, coloco su mano derecha para cubrir su cara del prefecto y saco la lengua como Mina lo había hecho en la mañana. Todas corriendo en dirección a la reja de la entrada; el día pintaba bastante bien, presagiando que el inició del año escolar traería agradables días, para los estudiantes de la preparatoria Juban.

_**C**_

–Querida, dónde se encuentra la caja con mis libros de historia.

Pero al ver que se encontraba inmersa viendo un álbum familiar, se acerco con cautela. Y como suponía, el bello y afable rostro de aquella mujer se veía ensombrecido por la melancolía y por la añoranza de aquellos días que no volveran.

–¡Elizabeth!

Al percatarse de que su esposo se encontraba detrás suyo, trato de limpiar las lagrimas con la manga de su vestido, pero no puedo ocultar el hecho de que él se sintiese afligido al ver la fotografía de un angelical bebé de un mes de nacido, que se encontraba sobre su regazo, mientras su esposa le daba un beso en la frente de aquel pequeño ser. Sus rostros eran lozanos y sus ojos llenos de juventud e ilusión como todo padre primerizo.

–Habíamos acordado en que dejaríamos el pasado en Inglaterra...

–Lo encontré en una de las cajas que trajo Diamond ... –se sentó sobre una sillas del comedor, por unos momentos el peso de los años hacían mella sobre su cuerpo– para él siempre ha sido importante recordar su origen y a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir, ha crecido como un joven alegre y feliz. Somos nosotros quienes aun no podemos superar...

El hombre se acerco y beso la frente de su esposa, dándole con esto consuelo, aquel que él también necesitaba.

–Anthony, recuerda que tenemos que terminar de desempacar todo antes de que Diamond llegue de su primer día de escuela... la caja donde se encuentran tus libros de historias están en tu estudio... sigues siendo igual de despistado –sonrió de forma sincera a su esposo, dejo el álbum fotográfico en la caja donde lo había encontrado y como si no hubiese pasado nada, se dispuso a decorar la cocina de su nuevo hogar.

_**C**_

¨¡Ese chico esta guapísimo!¨ –fue el pensamiento de Mina y de la mayoría de sus compañeras.

–Mi nombre es Diamond Kuroi, tengo 18 años. Mi madre es inglesa y mi padre es japonés, he vivido durante diecisiete años en Inglaterra, por lo que ha sido un sueño cumplido venir a Japón y cursar mi último año de preparatoria. Espero seamos muy buenos amigos.

Todos se sorprendieron por su dominio del japonés, había tantas preguntas en torno a aquel chico de ojos violeta y cabello plateado, pero tenían dos semestres para saciar sus dudas.

–En nombre de mis compañeros te doy la bienvenida –dijo Ami, quien era la jefa de grupo.

–Diamond bienvenido –dijo el profesor quien le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

Había dos lugares vacíos; uno en medio de las bancas donde estaban sentadas Makoto y Rei, pero eligió el que se encontraba al lado derecho de Mina. La joven no cabía de la felicidad.

–...en el curso de biología, no solo nos centraremos en lo teorico sino también en la practica...

Mina saco su libreta rosa y comenzó a escribir, cuando termino arranco la hoja con cuidado, doblo el papel y cuando el profesor se distrajo se lo entrego a Diamond. Él la escondió entre las hojas de su libro y lo leyó:

_Hola, me llamo Mina Tsukino y en el receso mis amigas y yo te mostraremos la escuela. ;D_

Diamond le sonrió y Mina se sintió en el cielo. En la mente de la rubia solo había un pensamiento: ¨Este año tendré novio ingles-japonés¨.

_**C**_

–Aún no puedo creer que en este semestre también nos de clase la profesora Haruna. El semestre pasado reprobé la materia...

–Usagi no te preocupes. Kelvin y yo te ayudaremos a estudiar.

–Molly, gracias...

–Nos reuniremos todas las tardes a repasar las clases –dijo Kelvin mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos con los de su novia.

A Usagi no le gustaba la idea de estudiar todos los días, pero se había prometido no reprobar ninguna materia y pasar el examen de admisión a la universidad.

–Me adelanto a la cafetería... –dijo para que sus amigos tuvieran un tiempo a solas; aun le resultaba extraño ver a Molly y a Kelvin –sus dos mejores amigos– como novios. En ese verano muchas cosas habían cambiando incluso la relación con su hermana Mina.

El estomago de Usagi gruño involuntariamente así que apresuro el paso, sin imaginar que su sola presencia perturbaba la paz de un estudiante quien observaba el panorama desde el salón de música que se encontraba en la planta alta del edificio B.

_**C**_

–Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer...

Susurro Darien mientras veía por la ventanilla del avión, sin embargo Andrew alcanzo a escuchar aquella frase dicha con una inmensa melancolía. Él decidió guardar silencio como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pese a las apariencias Darien anhelaba llegar a su país natal, del cual lo habían alejado hacía años.

–Darien, no es necesario que te quedes en un hotel. Como te había comentado: te puedes quedar la casa de mis padres. Te aseguro que mi familia te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran por su nombre. Su propio nombre le resultaba ajeno, pero un halo de culpabilidad lo invadía al recordar a su querido abuelo.

–No te preocupes, ya he confirmado la reservación. Además no quiero causar molestias a tu familia.

Andrew ya no insistió al ver que los parpados de su amigo se cerraban poco a poco, resultado de la pastilla que se había tomado antes de subir al avión. Sin embargo él que había previsto dormirse durante el transcurso del viaje no podía conciliar el sueño.

_**C**_

–!A dónde crees que vas!

Vio desaprobación en la de mirada de su amiga cuando se percato de que sus libros ya se encontraban en el interior de su mochila.

–¡Molly te lo suplico, deja que hoy me valla temprano! –junto sus manos e inclino su cabeza en son de disculpa y se incorporo de la silla.

–¡Ni creas que dejare ir, quedamos en que repasaríamos una hora y es lo que haremos! –dijo sin dejar de ver su libro el cual se encontraba sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la escuela.

¨No quería recurrir a esto...¨ –pensó Usagi.

–Creen que no me he dado cuenta de que los dos están desesperados por besarse...

Sus dos amigos parecían tranquilos leyendo sus respectivos apuntes, pero su rostro no mentía o mejor dicho el intenso rubor los delato.

–No se preocupen... yo entiendo... así es el amor... el amor, el amor, el amor... Nos vemos mañana, disfruten de la tarde.

Usagi aprovecho y en unos segundos ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras, siguió corriendo para dirigirse al salón de Mina, pese a que ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos y los pasillos estaban solitarios después de la hora de salida; sin embargo sabía que aún la encontraría en compañía de sus amigas.

Cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta, empujo sin querer a un alumno que se encontraba de espaldas. El incidente –el cual no era grave– se arreglaría con tan solo una disculpa.

–Lo sient...

En pocos segundos Usagi sin saber muy bien el por qué ya se encontraba de espaldas sobre el piso.

–¡Ni se te ocurra volver a cruzarte en mi camino! –no dijo he hizo más y camino con paso firme. Al verse afuera de la preparatoria recobro la cordura que había perdido hacia unos instantes. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero la sola presencia de aquella persona le provocaba aversión. Se enfrento a un sentimiento hasta hoy desconocido para él: ODIO.

_**C**_

–Se dieron cuenta de que después de mostrarle el salón de música cambio de personalidad._**  
**_

Mina, Rei, Ami y Makoto disfrutaban de su respectivo postres, pero la rubia no dejaba de hablar de: Diamond, el chico nuevo.

De repente se escucho el timbre, el cual provenía del celular de Mina, pero ella ni se molesto en sacarlo de su bolso color dorado.

–¿No piensas contestarle?

–No, Ami... además, sí Haruka no estuviese compitiendo en un rally en Estados Unidos, estarían en una cita y ni si quiera me llamaría.

–Acaso estas celosa de Haruka...

–Mako, para nada...

–Mina, creo que te estas pasando con Usa... ¿Se pelearon este verano?.

Rei se había atrevido a sacar el tema, ya que era evidente que Mina evitaba la compañía de Usagi.

Todas se habían percatado, pero ninguna había querido ahondar en el tema.

–A mi favor diré: que lo estoy haciendo por su bien... –ya no quiso seguir hablando y probo un bocado de su pay de limón.

Sus amigas ya no dijeron más, y mientras seguía escuchándose el timbre. Por la ventana de la cafetería las cuatro vieron arremolinarse nubes negras que anunciaban una tempestad.

_**C**_

–Andrew, disculpa que te hable a estas horas...

–Usagi, no te preocupes me alegra escuchar tu voz, pero no te puedo atender en estos momentos. Te prometo que te marco en media hora...

–Espero tu llamada... –dejo su celular color plateado sobre la mesa de noche.

Siendo el segundo día de clases, Usagi decidió no ir. Su hermana se había adelantado y aunque había intentado contarle la noche anterior sobre lo que le había ocurrido con aquel estudiante, Mina evito la platica diciendo que tenía que hacer tarea. Sus padres se habían ido a sus respectivos trabajos así que no había nadie en casa, y ya vería cómo se las arreglaría para que no se enteraran.

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio de la ventana provocaba que poco a poco se viera presa del ensueño. La calidez del edredón sobre su cuerpo le daba la sensación de protección; pese a que llovía a cantaros el majestuoso sol extrañamente hacia acto de presencia. La fragancia que expedían las rosas secas que se encontraban esparcidas sobre un jarrón, escondido a un lado de la ventana entreabierta; hacia que olvidara lo agotador que era fingir e incluso tuvo el presentimiento de que ¨algo¨ cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.**  
**

No se percato cuando la puerta fue abierta por ¨el dueño¨ de su santuario. Y al escuchar el timbre de su celular, lo contesto pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

–Se puede saber por qué no has ido a la escuela...

–Andrew cómo es que sabes...

Se incorporo de la cama y al ver a su hermano a su lado; por unos segundos creyó que estaba soñando. Pero cuando él le revolvió su cabello como cuando eran unos niños, supo que era su hermano mayor.

Darien permaneció inmóvil, su parecencia paso desapercibida para los hermanos que se daban un fraternal abrazo. Andrew al percatarse de la descortecia para con su amigo, avanzo unos pasos.

–Darien, te presento a Usagi: mi hermano menor.

_**Continuara...**_

**Recuerdos de antaño**

**II**

**Amor Fatal**

Debajo de aquella lapida derruida por el tiempo, se encontraban los restos de quien en vida había sido un demonio con apariencia de ángel. Sí tan solo hubiese sabido que de aquellos labios emanaban solo mentiras, sin pensarlo le hubiese cortado aquella lengua venenosa, pero había sido tarde. El veneno ya circulaba desde hacía años por su torrente sanguíneo, pudriendo poco a apoco su corazón; asemejándose al de aquel putrefacto cadáver que descansaba sobre el ferreteo forrado con satén; la ironía le hacia gracia, justo en el momento en que perdió la vista, fue cuando vio que se despojaba de su blanco ropaje, para darle paso al monstruo que había amado y que amaba. Sin embargo ese amor se había mancillado, y la pureza había sido aniquilada por el odio, él infinito odio que incluso después de haberse suicidado no tendría final.

_**C**_

Guest, mademoisellerousseau, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, por fin he publicado este capitulo que me saco canas verdes; es una historia que ya tenia tiempo rondando por mi mente. Deseo que haya sido de su agrado. Me gustaría saber que les pareció, ya sea por sus geniales reviews o por face.


End file.
